Pure as the Deer
by DanhLew
Summary: La vida de un Hombre Hoja es impredecible, puede que de día estés sano pero en la noche estas herido... para Nod, el día y la noche son completamente lo mismo, sin capacidad de hacer alguna otra cosa un aura de pureza irradia a su alrededor. Una joven, del mismo tamaño que el,posee la pureza en su corazon que le ayudara a descubrir un nuevo mar de sentimientos... NodXOC


_EPIC Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A BLUE SKY STUDIOS Y WILLIAM JOYCE, PERSONAJES CREADOS Y LA HISTORIA SON DE MI IMAGINACION_

**Prefacio**

El cielo azul estaba despejado, mostrando al sol en su mejor posición, el bosque incluso estaba tranquilo, los animales también –los pocos que había por ahí-. No existía ningún problema el día de hoy, cosa que calmaba a los Hombre Hoja.

Para Nod, era el día asignado de la semana para hablar con M.K. por medio de ese objeto de los gigantones. Le agradaba hablar con ella por medio de ese extraño objeto, le hacía sentirse feliz de una forma demasiado sentimental… pero él sabe que esos sentimientos nunca podrán florecer como el desease.

En estos momentos se encontraba en el hogar de la Reina Iris, la joven mujer flor que fue escogida por el capullo de la Reina Tara hace tres años. Esperaba junto con su colibrí algunas noticias sobre su nueva misión, comenzó a mover su pie en señal de nerviosismo. No quería llegar tarde con M.K.

—¿Por qué Ronin tardara tanto? —se pregunto, deseaba irse lo más pronto posible y su mentor no ayudaba mucho.

Cuando menos se lo esperaba Ronin apareció junto con la joven Reina Iris al pie de las escaleras, ambos hablaban sobre algún tema en específico que Nod no podía escuchar atentamente. Se acerco a ellos y Ronin paro su charla con la Reina para mirar con duda a su estudiante.

—¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Dentro de unos minutos tengo que ir con M.K. y no quiero llegar tarde. —dijo Nod, pensando que así apresuraría las cosas pero eso no pasara.

—¿No ves que estoy hablando con la Reina Isis? No pasara nada si M.K. te espera más tiempo de lo debido.

—Vamos Ronin, no tienes por qué ser así con Nod. —la suave voz de la Reina Isis resonó en la vacía sala principal— Hoy ira un grupo de Hombre Hoja liderado por Ronin conmigo en un viaje hacia los bosques castaña, donde conoceré a la Reina de los Animales.

—Me parece una buena idea su Majestad, le vendría bien un viaje así. —Nod dijo esas palabras con la esperanza de terminar la charla.

—Nod, tu estarás en ese grupo de Hombre Hoja. —la boca de Nod se formo en una perfecta _O_.

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso, no iré.

—Tienes que ir y no tienes más opción. —Ronin se mostraba firme ante su decisión de llevarlo en su grupo de custodia.

—No iré. —esas palabras solo enfurecieron mas a Ronin.

—Como Hombre Hoja tu deber es proteger a la Reina de ataques imprevistos, no hay tiempo para llori… —pero las palabras de Ronin fueron interrumpidas por un carraspeo de la joven Reina Isis.

—No peleen chicos… —suplico, ambos hicieron caso a su petición.

La joven Reina Isis se acerco a Nod, sus ojos esmeraldas mostraban un pequeño destello de gentileza. Nod al verlos solo suspiro y paso una de sus manos por su cabello castaño, hasta que le dio una respuesta.

—Deje de mirarme así su majestad.

—No hasta que vengas con nosotros. —dijo con firmeza la joven Reina.

Nod mostro una media sonrisa y se puso su casco de Hombre Hoja, se alejo de Ronin y la joven Reina Isis estando a unos cuantos pasos de su colibrí.

—Nos vemos en la tarde… a esa hora no se nos será pesado el viaje. —solo comenzó a reír cuando vio que la joven Reina daba unos saltitos de alegría por conseguir que su guardia favorito fuese a su con ellos al viaje.

Se despidió de Ronin y la Reina Isis y subió a su colibrí, a los pocos segundos este despego para volar a toda velocidad donde se encontraría con M.K.

No pasaron ni unos diez minutos para que llegara al árbol de siempre, bajo de su colibrí y con destreza aterrizo sin problemas en la gran rama del árbol. La pantalla mostraba una silla vacía, afirmándole que M.K. todavía no llegaba, suspiro aliviado ante ello.

Luego escucho el sonido de un perro, hasta que en la imagen vio a una M.K. recién bañada secándose el cabello.

—¡Hola Nod! —saludo emocionada a su amiguito.

—¡Hola M.K.!

—¿Cómo te ha ido esta mañana? —le pregunto a Nod, el cual se quito el casco para verla mejor.

—Pues… lo mismo de siempre, patrullar y verificar que todo en el bosque este bien. —ella comenzó a reír al ver lo aburrido que se sentía, Nod sonrió al oír su risa— y… ¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana?

—Muy ajetreada, he estado preparando todo para irme a la ciudad por la tarde. —esas palabras resonaron por la cabeza de Nod, dejándolo sorprendido.

—¿Te vas?

—Si, pero solo por una semana… tengo que ver algunas cosas de la Universidad.

—¿Universidad? ¿Qué es eso? —M.K. sonrió, le explicaría todo a su amigo pero no tenía el tiempo para hacerlo.

—Te lo explicare en otra ocasión, ahora no tengo el tiempo para hacerlo Nod.

—Está bien. —le mostro a su amiga una sonrisa falsa, ocultando su tristeza de que se fuera.

Sabía que una semana era poco tiempo, pero no podría soportar una semana sin oír su voz.

—Oye, ¿Qué sucedió con esa pequeña reunión con la Reina Isis de la que me había contado hace dos días? —Nod despertó de su ensueño y escucho aquella pregunta.

—Oh pues, la Reina quiere que un grupo de Hombre Hoja liderado por Ronin la custodien hasta el bosque castaña, donde conocerá a la Reina de los Animales.

—¡¿Hay una Reina de los Animales?!

Bomba, el padre de M.K. escucho con atención esas palabras, se acerco demasiado a la pantalla dejando ver a Nod sus ojos.

—¡Papá!

—Oh, perdón querida. —se alejo nervioso y despareció de la vista de Nod.

—Disculpa, no sabía que estaba cerca…

—No te preocupes. —contesto Nod— como decía, la Reina quiere que sea parte de ese grupo de Hombre Hoja.

—¿Enserio? Suena increíble Nod.

—Si, aun que no quería ir en un principio. —se sacudió el cabello— pero la Reina me convenció así que… nos iremos esta tarde.

—Wow. —M.K. sonaba impresionada— justamente el día que yo también me voy.

—Exacto.

Un pequeño momento de silencio reino en ese pequeño lugar, solamente las voces de los pájaros sonaban por ahí. M.K. escucho como su padre comenzaba a gritar con frenesí al descubrir que existía una Reina de los Animales, cosa que la ayudaría a abrir un tema nuevo.

—Cuéntame… ¿Cómo es esa Reina?

—¿Qué Reina? —la joven castaña pelirroja comenzó a reír.

—No seas tontito, la Reina que mencionaste antes.

—Ah… pues, muy pocos la han visto, solamente la Reina y su sequito de Hombre Hojas calificado hacían un viaje en la vida para ver a la Reina de los Animales y hablar sobre temas sobre la convivencia entre la flora y fauna. —M.K. mostro mucho interés al oír aquello, cosa que no perdió de vista Nod — solo Ronin la ha visto una vez, cuando lo hizo yo era solo un niño.

—¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué poderes crees que tendrá?

—Nunca he mostrado interés ante esa Reina, muy poco se de ella así que no me podría imaginar algún poder que tenga.

—Me encantaría ir, sería muy emocionante.

—Preferiría que fueras conmigo, así no me aburriría, imagínate… la Reina de seguro es una anciana y solo hablaría lentamente.

Y así lo que quedaba de la mañana paso como un rayo, Nod ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando el sol indicaba que la tarde ya había llegado, hasta que M.K. vio su reloj de mano y supo que ya era hora de retirarse.

—¡Dios mío! Ya es de tarde. —se levanto de la silla y observo a Nod con una sonrisa— hasta luego Nod, espero oír tu gran aventura en el bosque castaña.

—Hasta luego M.K. —Nod desapareció su sonrisa cuando la imagen de M.K. desapareció.

Suspiro un poco triste al saber que no volvería a ver a M.K. hasta dentro de una semana, aun que no sabía cuando regresaría de ese viaje al bosque castaña.

Pero tendría la esperanza de que volvería lo más pronto posible, aun que no podría esperar todo lo que el bosque castaña le mostraría.

Cuando llego al hogar de la Reina Iris pudo ver que ya Ronin –junto al grupo de Hombre Hoja- estaba listo para el viajo, solo faltaba esperar a la joven Reina.

—Llegaste a tiempo, me impresionas. —comento Ronin al notar que Nod llego.

—Mi reunión con M.K. fue rápida, agradece eso. —le contesto con una sonrisa de malicia a su mentor.

Ronin estaba a punto de contestar a aquello pero la joven Reina Isis apareció bajando las escaleras junto a su madre, la mujer flor llamada Magnolia mostraba una sonrisa sincera a su pequeña hija, la llenaba de orgullo al ver que hacia un buen papel como Reina de la naturaleza.

—Prométeme que no te alejaras de los Hombre Hoja. —y como toda madre, se preocupaba por sus hijos.

—¡Mamá! No tienes pro que preocuparte, soy una Reina con súper poderes, no me pasara nada.

—Pero aun siendo Reina eres mi pequeña hija. —le dio un pequeño beso en la coronilla— cuídala Ronin.

—No se preocupe, cuidaremos de la Reina con nuestra vida.

Prepararon todo, el transporte, las pertenencias de la joven Reina y por supuesto, sus colibríes. Ya todo estaba listo para el viaje, cuando ya estaban a punto de partir, Nod volteo a ver en dirección al hogar de M.K.

Suspiro al recordarla.

—Solo una semana… —se recordó.

Y entonces emprendieron el viaje, dejando el bosque donde siempre vivieron para ir en dirección al norte al bosque castaña.

* * *

_**(para aquellas personas que me conoscan) se que estoy tardada con mis historias x.x perdonenme, pero trato de hacer lo mejor posible.**_

_**Ahora si, ¡Hola!  
Soy DanhLew y hace poco por fin, pude ver Epic, es una pelicula que ya deseaba ver, lei el cuento en ingles (Por dios William Joyce, es uno de mis escritores favoritos) y hasta ahora pude ver la pelicula, los personajes, todo... ¡perfecto!  
Hasta ahora decidi comenzar esta historia, era demasiada inspiracion y muchas ideas para una historia, asi que decidi por esta, es la mejor que he imaginado. Pero por cuestiones de mi vida pude escribir el prefacio hasta hoy y ya deseo compartirla con ustedes, espero y acepten la historia x.x  
**_

_**si desean dejarme un review, háganse una cuenta, sale mas facil contestar ;D**_

_**¡Hasta el proximo capitulo!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran un review?**_


End file.
